A light in the dark
by parkyrim
Summary: BaekHyun es un chico que lo perdió todo y vive en la oscuridad desde hace años. ChanYeol es un chico que tiene todo para dar. Y es de esas personas, que iluminan vidas. Cuando las casualidades ocurren, y dos opuestos tan parecidos chocan, pueden transformar una vida. Convertir lo negro en blanco, lo malo en bueno y la oscuridad en luz. BaekHyunxChanYeol EXO-K YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia Yaoi (relación hombre-hombre)

Está escrita hasta el capítulo 9 ya, pero lo voy a ir subiendo de a poco :)

Espero sus reviews!

Esta subida también a amor-yaoi o asianfanfics, les digo por si la encuentran ahí, es mía :)

**  
A light in the dark.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Desde muy chico me gustó cantar. Siempre que podía, lo hacía. Fue por eso que mis padres me pagaron clases de canto, para así poder desarrollar mi talento.  
A los trece años gané el primer lugar en un concurso, recibiendo así un trofeo y una beca para una escuela secundaria con orientación musical.

Todavía recuerdo lo felices que estaban mis padres y mi hermana. Mi mamá me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo: _"Mi querido Baek Hyun, estoy tan orgullosa. Tenés mucho talento, vas a ver que vas a llegar muy lejos"_

Después de eso, todo iba muy bien. Yo progresaba y mi hermana se había convertido en una gran guitarrista con sólo doce años. Nos encantaba sentarnos en el living después de cenar y componer.

Pero poco tiempo después de cumplir los catorce años, mi hermana y mis padres murieron en un accidente, llevándose con ellos todos mis sueños y esperanzas.  
Desde entonces tuve que aprender a arreglarmelas sólo; estudiando, gracias a la beca, y trabajando, dejando de lado las clases extra de canto.  
Debido a la fuerte depresión que tuve después del accidente, perdí a todos mis amigos, entendiendo entonces que mi amistad no significaba nada para ellos.  
Me encerré cada vez más en mi mismo, escondiendo todo tras una sonrisa.

Viví en una pensión hasta hace poco, que terminé el secundario y finalmente me pude mudar a un departamento, teniendo un trabajo bastante estable en un restaurante veinticuatro horas.

Llegué a mi casa alrededor de las tres de la mañana, había sido un día agotador. No me gustaba el turno noche, pero era el único puesto libre y como quedaba cerca de mi casa, lo tomé sin dudarlo.  
Abrí la heladera para buscar algo que comer, pero la cerré decepcionado al ver que no había nada y era muy tarde para ir a comprar. Sin otra cosa que hacer, me tiré en mi cama y mirando al techo, dejé que mi mente divagara.

Me pregunté porqué. Porqué nadie me quería, porqué no tenía amigos y porqué nadie me apoyaba. Estaba acostumbrado a esto, ya casi que lo aceptaba.  
- Baby don't cry, tonight... -canté en voz baja una parte de la canción que mi hermana y yo nunca llegamos a terminar. La parte que siempre le cantaba cuando venía llorando a la noche a buscarme porque tenía miedo, entonces se metía en mi cama y yo la abrazaba cantandole esas líneas hasta que se calmara y pudiera dormir.

Giré sobre la cama hasta quedar boca abajo, extrañandolos más que nunca. Grité sobre la almohada con dolor, un sonido gutural que probablemente me dejaría un poco afónico, y lloré. Lloré por todo eso y mucho más.  
Finalmente, con lágrimas aún en mis mejillas, me dormí esperando un mañana mejor.

Me desperté al otro día, casi al anochecer debido al dolor de estómago que sentía por no haber cenado la noche anterior. Agradecido de no tener que trabajar ese día, me dirigí al baño y me miré al espejo: tenía la cara hinchada de tanto llorar.  
Después de ducharme y cambiarme, salí a la calle en busca de comida.

Estaba distraído y algo lento de reacciones porque hacía muchas horas que no comía, por lo que no ví que estaba caminando directo a una pared. Me choqué con ella muy fuerte y caí al suelo adolorido. Me senté como pude, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que me impidió ver con claridad por unos momentos, sentía que me escocían los ojos del dolor. _Genial. Ahora me duele la panza y la cabeza. _Cuando recuperé la vista vi a un chico acuclillado mirándome preocupado. Miré alrededor mío. La gente pasaba de mí como siempre, pero ese chico se había detenido.  
- Ey, ¿estas bien?- me habló con una voz profunda.  
- Si...-respondí aún un poco mareado.  
- Ese golpe no se ve muy bien- agregó señalándome la frente.  
Justo en ese momento sentí una cosquilla recorrer esa zona y me toqué para evaluar los daños: al retirar la mano, tenía sangre en ella. Empezó a doler aún más, como si sólo por saber que era una herida abierta hubiera aumentado el dolor.  
-No es nada- repliqué intentando pararme, pero el mareo me jugó en contra y, de no haber sido por el desconocido, hubiera caido al suelo de nuevo.  
- Wow, no te caigas. Mirá, yo vivo ahí- señaló un edificio -podés pasar, si querés y te ayudo a curarte, enserio no se ve bien ese corte- noté que quiso evitar decir que mi aspecto en general no era saludable.  
De haberme querido negar, no hubiera podido. No sólo porque no tenía muchas fuerzas, sino tambien porque hacía tanto que alguien no se preocupaba por mi, que no pude evitar sentir un calor en el pecho al ver que él si lo hacía. Aunque fuera un desconocido. Suspiré.  
- Está bien- respondí mirándolo, pude notar que tenía el pelo lacio, castaño, medio largo y con flequillo al costado.  
Se paró satisfecho y estiró una mano para ayudarme a pararme.  
- Soy ChanYeol por cierto- dijo sonriendo.  
Cuando estuve de pie me dí cuenta de su altura, me sacaba casi diez centímetros.  
- BaekHyun- le devolví la sonrisa. Su ceño se frunció, fue algo tan fugaz que, de no haber estado prestando tanta atención a su rostro no lo hubiera notado. Volvió a sonreir y me guió hasta su casa.

Era un departamento muy lindo, amplio y se notaba que de día era muy luminoso.  
- Sentate si querés, yo voy a buscar el botiquin- salió disparado por un pasillo, volviendo a los pocos segundos con un pequeño maletín blanco.  
Se sentó a mi lado y empezó a limpiar la herida.  
- ¡Ay!- me quejé haciendo que él sonriera y yo me sonrojara.  
- Y... ¿cuantos años tenés?- dijo como tratando de cortar el incómodo silencio creado por la cercanía. Agradecí eso, su leve respiración estaba creando estragos en mi interior.  
- Diecisiete, casi dieciocho... ¿vos?- dije mirando como mojaba un algodón en alcohol.  
- ¿Enserio? ¡Yo tambien!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Me dió ternura que algo tan simple como eso lo haya puesto tan contento- pero... ¿cuando cumplís años?  
- Seis de mayo, ¿y vos?- fruncí el ceño al sentir un ardor en la frente.  
Él me miró e inclinó levemente la cabeza.  
- Entonces debo llamarte Hyung, yo cumplo el veintisiete de noviembre- respondió volviendo a mi frente. Mi mente, inconscientemente quiso guardar ese dato para no olvidarlo, a pesar de que lo más propable era que no lo volvería a ver después de ese día.  
- No hace falta ChanYeol, podés decirme BaekHyun simplemente si querés.  
- Bueno- dijo un poco avergonzado- Ya está, esta vendado y todo- agregó sonriendo.  
- Muchas gracias- me paré -ya me siento mucho mejor...- no continué hablando porque un sonido, cual rugido de león salió retumbando de mi estómago. Miré la hora. _Mierda._ Se me había pasado el tiempo y los mercados ya estaban cerrados.  
ChanYeol se había quedado con una expresión de sorpresa, y cuando reaccionó, empezó a reirse tan fuerte que me hizo sonrojar de nuevo.  
- ¿Hace cuanto no comés?- preguntó más calmado.  
- mmm, no importa, ya me tengo que ir, gracias por todo- le respondi sonriendo.  
- No seas tonto, comé algo antes, parece que no vas a poder llegar a tu casa sino- me devolvió la sonrisa.

Terminé accediendo a comer con él. Era un chico tan amable que me daban ganas de estar siempre con él, de ser su amigo.  
Después de cenar lo ayudé a limpiar. Salimos de la cocina, charlando y vi algo que antes no había visto.  
- ¿Tocás la guitarra?  
- Si, también el bajo y la batería. Pero la guitarra es mi fuerte- finalizó sonriendo.  
Le sonreí. Había sonreido mucho ese día, y no había tenido que fingir ni una de mis sonrisas.  
- Te importaría... ¿te importaría tocar algo?- pregunté tímidamente.  
- Claro que no- dijo agarrando el instrumento y sentándose.  
Empezó con algo sencillo y fue tocando cosas cada vez más complejas. Estaba serio, concentrado. Noté que era un chico atractivo. El corte de cara, ojos grandes y la curvatura de sus labios, siendo el inferior un poco más grueso.  
Me sorprendí de mis pensamientos, nunca había tenido novia, ni me había gustado nadie en serio. Pero estaba bastante seguro que me gustaban las chicas, sólo que ninguna me había llamado la atención hasta ahora. Pero este chico aparecía de pronto y estaba totalmente cautivado.  
Preferí dejar ese tema de lado, y disfrutar de la música que ChanYeol tocaba. Reconocí la canción y empecé a cantar bajito, él me miró y sonrió alentándome a seguir.

Entonces canté. Canté de verdad, no como esas pequeñas líneas que cantaba para consolarme por las noches. Canté como lo hacía con mi hermana. Canté enserio después de tantos años escondiendo mi voz de mi mismo.  
Él me miraba sorpendido y, sin dejar de tocar, acompañó mi canto con un impecable rap.

Cuando la canción terminó, me senté en el piso, sorprendido también, y me llevé una mano al pecho. Sentía alivio. Como si un gran peso se hubiera ido de golpe.  
- WOW. Deberías ser profesional- comentó dejando la guitarra.  
- Es lo que quería hacer de mi vida, pero una serie de hechos hizo que terminara trabajando en un restaurante por las noches.  
- Nada que haya pasado en tu vida tendría que impedir que cumplas tus sueños. Por más malo que fuera, siempre hay algo bueno esperándote en el futuro. Y no podés negarle al mundo esa voz. Sería un pecado.  
Lo miré azorado y con un nudo en la garganta. Cómo deseaba que alguien me hubiera dicho eso unos años atrás.  
- Gracias ChanYeol.  
- De nada BaekHyun Hyung- volvió a sonreir.  
- Sólo decime BaekHyun... o Baek, sólo nos llevamos unos meses- le pedí sonriendo de nuevo.  
- Esta bien... Baek...- se rascó el hombro y me miró.  
De golpe me sentí atraido por esa mirada. Nos miramos intensamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Y me di cuenta de que me había acercado mucho a él. Di un respingo y él rió levemente.  
- Me tengo que ir ya. Muchas gracias por todo de nuevo. Espero no haber molestado- hice una inclinación.  
Se acercó a mí, que ya estaba en la puerta y me acomodó la venda de la frente.  
- Si necesitas algo llamame- dijo mientras me extendía una mano para que le de mi celular y asi poder anotarlo. Se lo di y en segundos estaba agendado. El primer contacto que no era ni mi jefe ni mis compañeros de trabajo.  
Le sonreí y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar a mi casa, me acosté en mi cama dispuesto a dormir. Esta vez, no me asaltaron recuerdos desgarradores que me hacían llorar. Sino recuerdos muy recientes que me hacían sonreir. Canté un poco la misma canción que había cantado con ChanYeol y, sorprendido, reconocí el sentimiento que me llenaba el corazón. Era esperanza.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me dormi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Xie Xie por leer! :]

Contacto de twitter: /#!/parkgongsik

Contacto de tumblr:

Park!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Esta es una historia Yaoi (relación hombre-hombre)

Esta subida también a amor-yaoi y asianfanfics, les digo por si la encuentran ahí, es mía :)

**A light in the dark.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Cinco días pasaron. Había estado de buen humor los primeros días y cantaba más seguido ahora. Pero mi estado de ánimo comenzaba a decaer de nuevo. Moría de ganas de llamar a ChanYeol, pero no me animaba. ¿Y si no tenía ganas de hablar conmigo? No quería ser pesado. Lamentaba no haberle dado mi número.  
Llegué al trabajo y me puse el delantal.  
- Hola BaekHyun, ¿como estas? ¿contento porque es viernes?- me preguntó mi jefe sonriendo. Era un buen hombre.  
- Bien. Si, asi puedo dormir- me reí con falsa alegría- ¿y vos?- agregué desanimado.  
- Muy bien, gracias. Baek... ¿otra vez esa mirada?- lo miré indagante -Pensé que habías conocido una linda chica o algo. Estabas tan feliz últimamente...- agregó frunciendo el ceño.  
- Yo... ¿q-que? no conocí a una chica...-_ ¿enserio tenía cara de haber conocido una chica? _me pregunté._ ¿Mi cara era la de un chico que conoció a alguien y se siente interesado? Sólo había conocido a ChanYeol, y me interesaba sí, como un buen amigo._ Pero luego recordé su rostro concentrado cuando tocaba la guitarra, como parte del flequillo le caía sobre los ojos y la forma de sus labios, que se veían tan suaves. Me quedé quieto en mi lugar, sorprendido por mis pensamientos y se me cayó un tenedor que estaba secando. _¿Que estaba pensando?_  
- Baek, ¿estas bien? Sólo decía lo de la chica, perdón si te incomodé.  
- No, no es eso- le sonreí.  
En ese momento entró un cliente y me acerqué para atenderlo. Iba vestido de traje y con anteojos de sol a pesar de ser de noche. Llevaba una gruesa agenda con él.

Mi turno casi terminaba. No había gente ya pero el hombre seguía ahí, como esperando algo. Lo miré extrañado.  
- Baek, limpiá los baños y te podés ir.  
- Si...- sonreí y volví a mirar al hombre, pero ya no estaba ahí.  
Aproveché la soledad del baño y, mientras barría, empecé a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas.  
Sentí un ruido extraño, como de un golpe y miré al espejo para ver a mis espaldas. Ahí estaba el hombre de traje, mirándome desde adentro de un cubículo del baño. Pegué un salto y me di la vuelta mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados. Estaba aterrado. Él se acercó a mi metiendo su mano adentro del saco y temí lo peor. Cerré los ojos.  
- Soy parte de la SM entertainment- abrí los ojos sorprendido, me entregó una tarjeta y lo miré sin entender- ¿querés convertirte en aprendiz? Tenés mucho potencial. Tu voz es poderosa. Apuesto a que podrías ser parte de una gran banda de música.

Llegé a mi casa en estado de shock. Mire el papel con los horarios que tendría: el lunes empezaba. No había podido negarme a ese persistente hombre y ahora era aprendiz en una empresa de música. Aprendería a bailar, perfeccionarían mi canto, tocaría instrumentos y me enseñarían chino. El hombre había rechazado mi excusa de que no tenía plata, objetando que no necesitaba pagar nada ya que estaba seguro que los llevaría al éxito. Tantas expectativas puestas de golpe en mi me hacían sentir muy nervioso.  
Mientras comía, miré mi celular dudando. Tratando de no pensar marqué.  
- ¿Hola?- me respondió la gruesa voz de ChanYeol, pero estaba ronca, por lo que estaba durmiendo. Corté sin pensarlo, bordó de la vergüenza. No había pensado que eran las cuatro de la mañana.  
Terminé de comer, me acosté y me dormí inmediatamente.

El lunes había llegado. Eran las ocho de la mañana y yo estaba parado frente a un edificio enorme, muy asustado. No sabía que hacer y me entraron ganas de irme corriendo. Di la vuelta para irme a mi casa pero sentí un agarre en mi brazo.  
- Ni lo creas Baek Hyun- giré sobre mí mismo y miré al hombre que me sujetaba.  
- Hyung...  
No pude decir nada porque me arrastró adentro del edificio, dándome por vencido lo seguí. Caminamos hasta un ascensor.  
- No tengas miedo- dijo mientras marcaba el número -vas a estar con más chicos. Sólo te perdiste dos meses.  
- Esta bien- respondí no muy convencido.  
Me condujo por un pasillo y entramos a una sala donde habían al menos veinte personas. Tragué en seco.  
- Quedate acá, el profesor ya viene- dicho esto, se retiró dejándome sólo y con una sensación de pánico en el estómago.  
Me quedé quieto en una esquina tratando de pasar desapercibido. Todos reían y bromeaban. Sentí un poco de emoción al pensar que tal vez podría hacer algún amigo.  
- Buenos días- miré al frente y había un hombre de unos veintiseis años. Nos miraba a todos -antes de empezar les voy a presentar a un alumno nuevo- miró un papel -mmm ¿Byun Baek Hyun?- levanté una mano mientras sentía como me sonrojaba -¿podrías pasar al frente por favor?  
Me acerqué a donde estaba él y lo miré sintiendo todas las miradas puestas en mi. Yo no quitaba mi mirada del piso -Chicos, él es Byun Baek Hyun y va a ser su compañero desde hoy. Su especialidad es cantar. Por favor sean amables con él- Miró a la clase buscando a alguien -¿Chan Yeol?- miré al profesor sorprendido y luego hacia donde él miraba.  
Y lo ví. ChanYeol se acercaba sonriendo. Con un jogging negro, un musculosa blanca, unas zapatillas grandes y una gorra con visera. Le devolví la sonrisa con timidez.  
- ¿Si profesor?- preguntó cuando llegó junto a nosotros.  
- ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de que Baek Hyun se sienta a gusto, y que adelante en lo que se atrasó?  
- Claro Hyung, lo deja en buenas manos- dicho esto pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros.  
- Gracias. Ahora vayan para allá- se paró en el frente de todos y la clase comenzó.  
Estaba tan perdido que sentía que nunca iba a lograr nada ahí. No me sabía la coreografía, aunque suponía que era parte de lo que ChanYeol me tendría que enseñar.  
Apenas la clase terminó, me acosté en el suelo y me cubrí los ojos con un brazo.  
- ¿Muy cansado?- me saqué el brazo de los ojos y lo vi a Chan Yeol parado frente a mi -es normal- agregó ofreciéndome una botella de agua.  
- Gracias- agarré la botella y bebí la mitad de un trago mientras él se sentaba a mi lado -esto es muy dificil, no soy bueno bailando- dije desanimado.  
- No te preocupes Baek Hyun-Hyung, ya vas a mejorar, vas a ver. Yo te voy a ayudar y el profesor tambien- se acercó a mi como para decirme un secreto -y cuando cantes, los vas a deslumbrar.  
Le sonreí y le agradecí. Me gustaba como me sentía estando con él.  
- Por cierto- dijo de golpe luego de un momento de silencio que aprovechamos para tomar agua. -Esperaba que me llames, pero no esperaba que lo hagas a las cuatro de la mañana- me atraganté con el agua y lo miré secándome los labios con el dorso de la mano.  
- ¿Como sabes que fui yo?- le pregunté sintiendo mi cara enrojecer. Él me miró de costado y rió.  
- No me molesta, enserio esperaba que me llames. Y no se porque... pero simplemente lo se- dijo mirando la botella como si de pronto fuera muy interesante.  
- Perdón... no quería molestarte- imité su acción y miré mi botella.  
- Tonto- me revolvió el pelo y se quitó la gorra. Me quedé boquiabierto. Se había cortado el pelo. Ahora lo tenía más corto, con más movimiento. El flequillo al costado le llegaba hasta las cejas y le abarcaba gran parte de la frente. Y se había teñido de un castaño más claro que resaltaba sus ojos. Estaba... atractivo.  
Él notó mi mirada puesta en su pelo y se rió de nuevo.  
- Si, esta algo diferente. No me desagrada, pero me hubiera gustado no teñirme al menos. Ya te va a tocar también, Hyung.  
- No... no te queda mal- le dije y sonreí.  
- Gracias Hyung- volvió a sonreír. _¿Que nunca se le acaban las sonrisas? No es que quisiera que eso pase pero..._  
- Baek Hyun- repliqué.  
- ¿Que?- me miró confundido.  
- Decime Baek Hyun, o Baek- lo miré tímidamente.  
- ¡Ah! Cierto. Perdoname Baek Hyun- dijo riendo.  
Entró otro profesor. Esta vez el de canto, que me hizo mostrarle mi voz frente a todos. A pesar de la vergüenza pude cantar algo decentemente y quedó encantado. Me sentí más cómodo en esa clase donde me pude manejar mejor. Al terminar Chan Yeol se acercó a mi.  
- ¿Viste que los ibas a dejar impresionados?- dijo contento.  
- Algo asi. Tengo que recuperar mucho. Antes era realmente muy bueno.- dije pensativo.  
- Ya vas a volver a serlo... por cierto, Baek, ¿en dos semanas no es tu cumpleaños?- me preguntó de golpe.  
- Si, ¿como sabías?- respondí aturdido, no había nadie que se acuerde de mi cumpleaños.  
- Me lo dijiste el día que nos conocimos. ¿vas a hacer algo?- parecía entusiasmado.  
- No. No creo -reí meláncolicamente. No tenía amigos ni familiares con quien festejar.  
- Entonces, ¿porque no salimos? Puedo llevar a unos amigos y vamos a bailar o algo.  
- mmm... me parece bien. Si, me gustaría- le sonreí mientras nos dirigíamos a los vestidores.

Los días pasaron rápido. Con la ayuda extra de Chan Yeol había podido tomarle el ritmo a esa nueva rutina y ya empezaba a mejorar. Tambien logré que mis horarios de trabajo sean menos nocturnos para poder estar más descansado en las mañanas con esas exigentes clases.  
Me había vuelto inseparable de él, ibamos a comer después de clases, me acompañaba al trabajo e incluso me pasó a buscar después de este un par de veces.  
Ya era el sábado de mi cumpleaños. Me bañe y me cambié. Me puse unos jeans claros un poco ajustados, una remera negra, unas zapatillas medio grandes negras y un buzo gris con capucha.  
Agarré mi celular y las llaves y me fui a la casa de ChanYeol a buscarlo.  
Me abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y me hizo pasar.  
- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó abrazandome y levantándome un poco del piso en un arrebato de emoción. Me empecé a reir muy fuerte y él me bajó.  
- Gracias- le dije sonriendole también.  
- Baek... vamos a juego- comentó divertido.  
Lo miré sin entender y me señaló mi ropa y luego la suya.  
Él llevaba puesto un jean muy parecido al mío pero más oscuro, un buzo con capucha negro y se veía el borde de una remera blanca. Sus zapatillas eran un modelo muy parecido al de las mias.  
Nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas.  
- Eso significa que tenés muy buen gusto en la ropa Chan Yeol- bromeé.  
- O que los dos tenemos pésimo gusto...- lo miré con fingido resentimiento -es broma, es broma- agregó riéndose y dándome un corto abrazo -esperame que ya vengo- no llegué a responderle nada porque ya se había ido por el pasillo.  
Salí al balcón y miré las estrellas.  
- Los extraño. Hoy más que nunca- le dije al cielo y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.  
- Baek... ¿estás bien?- preguntó ChanYeol saliendo al balcón.  
Me sequé disimuladamente y me giré a verlo con una sonrisa.  
- Si... ¿porque? -pero parece que por algún motivo no lo engañé como hacía con todos. Se acercó con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro y me abrazó. Le devolví el abrazo y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Otra lágrima traicionera y delatora volvió a caer y él me abrazó más fuerte -dejalo salir Baek. Lo que sea que te haga tan mal, tenés que dejarlo salir.  
Y estallé. Me aferré a él y lloré en sus brazos con fuerza, dejando que vea un lado de mí que nadie conocía. Su abrazo me reconfortaba, me calmaba, me sanaba. No tardé en tranquilizarme.  
- Perdón- le dije entrecortadamente separándome de él -que vergüenza, no quería que veas eso, pero en mi cumpleaños siempre estoy muy sensible.  
- No seas tonto. No tenés que pedirme perdón por llorar. ¿Querés contarme que te pasa?- dijo preocupado.  
- Extraño a mi familia, eso es todo. Pero ya estoy bien- le respondí sonriendo -¿vamos?  
- Si...- no parecía muy convencido pero me siguió.

Llegamos al lugar y buscamos a sus amigos, que resultaron ser compañeros de la empresa.  
- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritó sobre la música uno que se llamaba Kai.  
- ¡Gracias! -le respondí con una sonrisa.  
- ¡Vamos a buscar algo para tomar!- gritó otro chico, al que le decían D.O.  
Ellos dos y otro chico que se llamaba Sehun se fueron hacia la barra.  
- ¿Te gusta el lugar?- me preguntó ChanYeol.  
- Si. Y tus amigos son simpáticos.  
- Hace días que quieren conocerte- dijo riendo -Kai y Sehun están en las clases avanzadas de baile y D.O en la de canto avanzado.  
- ¡Volvimoos!- dijo un muy feliz D.O. Habían traido más alcohol del que había visto en mi vida. Me ofreció un vaso que miré con desconfianza.  
- ¿Que es?- pregunté mientras lo agarraba.  
- Algo tranquilo para empezar, sólo es un daikiri -me encogí de hombros y cuando cada uno tuvo un vaso, brindamos.  
Bailamos y bebimos. Nunca me había divertido tanto. Y a pesar de que chicas se me insinuaban y yo intentaba corresponderles, no podía. Esperaba que fuera por el alcohol que ya empezaba a hacer efecto en mi, pero lo veía a ChanYeol mucho más lindo e interesante que a cualquiera de ellas. Paré de bailar y me acerqué tambaleante a la barra. Él me siguió, en un estado similar al mio. Pedimos algo y nos alejamos. Miré hacia donde estaban los chicos y vi como D.O y Kai bailaban muy juntos. _Demasiado_diria yo. Lo miré a Chan Yeol que sólo se encogió de hombros riendo y tomó lo que le quedaba en el vaso. Lo imité y fuimos a bailar.

La noche había llegado a su fin y ChanYeol y yo ibamos por una calle vacía, abrazados para no caernos y cantando canciones inventadas.  
- ¿Baekhyuunhyuung?- dijo riéndose de su propia voz.  
- ¿Si ChanYeollllo?- lo seguí con la risa.  
- ¿Venis a casa? No quiero volver solo y tampoco quiero dejarte solo en estas condiciones.  
- Si Channie, voy con vooooos- canté esa última palabra haciendo que riera muy fuerte.  
Llegamos a la puerta del departamente y ChanYeol estaba fallando en su intento por introducir la llave en la cerradura. Se tentaba cada vez que lo intentaba.  
Se le cayeron al piso. Quisimos bajar los dos a la vez para agarrarlas, chocando nuestras cabezas y cayendo en el piso sin parar de reir como tontos. Él había quedado de espaldas a la pared, y yo sobre él con una de mis piernas entre las suyas, mis manos en la pared y mi cara a la altura de su hombro. Miré su cuello y deposité un fugaz beso en él. Me quise mover de esa posición antes de que el alcohol siga haciéndome hacer cosas que no tenían sentido. Moví mi mano y la apoyé en otro lado para hacerme de soporte al intentar pararme.  
- Ahh...- me quedé estático. _¿Eso había sido un gemido?_ Lo interrogué con la mirada y él me la devolvió, rojo de la verguenza -Baek... tu mano.  
Miré mi mano y entendí todo. Cuando busqué soporte para pararme no lo había hecho en el piso. Sin querer había sido en su entrepierna. Saqué la mano rápidamente. _Maldita borrachera._ Nos miramos incómodos unos segundos pero nos pudo el alcohol y estallamos en carcajadas.  
Entramos entre risas y tambaleos y nos desplomamos en su cama, quedándonos dormidos al instante.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Contacto de twitter: / parkgongsik

Contacto de tumblr:

Xie Xie por leer! :]

Park!


End file.
